Spearhead Peak
General Information Area Name: Spearhead Peak Region: Shiverpeak Mountains General Description: This cold harsh area features a giant mountain peak in the center and two ways going around it. The eastern way features more Stone Summit foes while the western way has more wild foes such as Ice Imps, Siege Ice Golems and Pinesouls. When the two roads meet again near Granite Citadel, there will be a very large contingent of Stone Summit forces, although rarely a larger force of friendly Deldrimor dwarves will be in front of the warp instead. The western path also provides one of the two entry points into Grenth's Footprint. Exits / Neighbour Areas *North-West: Grenth's Footprint Outposts & Cities *North: The Granite Citadel *South: Copperhammer Mines NPCs Collectors Monsters *Stone Summit *Ice Imp *Siege Ice Golem *Juniper Bark *Mountain Troll *Rock Ice Bosses *Dwarf ** Thul The Bull → Ferocious Strike *Grawl ** Allobo Dimdim → Plague Signet ** Edibbo Kepkep → Glimmering Mark ** Kaia Wupwup → Unyielding Aura ** Kekona Pippip → Poison Arrow ** Jono Yawpyawl → "Victory is Mine!" *Golem ** Rune Ethercrash → Keystone Signet ** Hail Blackice → Skull Crack *Imp ** Maak Frostfriend → Mind Freeze ** Sniik Hungrymind → Energy Drain *Wurm ** Maw The Mountain Heart → (Feast of Corruption) (rarely) Animals *Black Bear *Wolves - Elder Wolves, located around the "Peak" in "Spearhead Peak" on the map. Notes *Be careful when taking the eastern route, as the Stone Summit patrols may catch adventurers mid-battle. *Taking the western route, a pair of ice golem bosses awaits. *For those trying to reach Granite Citadel, the large group of Stone Summit awaits at the intersection at the north. However, being the last group before reaching the Citadel, one member may break away from the fray to attempt to run the last portion. *An alternative way to reach Granite Citadel is entering from Grenth's Footprint and getting yourself killed - respawning at the shrine next to the Citadel. *Elder Wolves are one of the few pets available at level 15 fully evolved, and are only found in Spearhead peak. They are charmed quickly by the Stone Summit Rangers in the area, so charming them requires a degree of luck. Hard Mode *To receive credit for the Vanquisher title track in this area you must defeat 209-234 monsters in Hard Mode. *Two Siege Ice Golems & Stone Summit Ranger combined groups patrolling counter-clockwise around the hills in the middle of map. *Spread out when fighting large groups of Siege Ice Golems, their AoE Spell Deep Freeze can devastate tightly packed groups. Do the same for Ice Imps or else Maelstrom will completely shut down your casters. *Fire Magic will make this area much easier to Vanquish. *When exploring this map, you can get approximately 1.1% progress towards your Cartographer title track. *A very handy way of exploring this, is to go outside Granite Citadel (Tasca's Demise) and Portal Jump through back into Granite Citadel, because you can explore all of Spearhead Peak. Category:Southern Shiverpeaks Category:Explorable areas (Prophecies)